theterrificthreefandomcom-20200214-history
Grimsley
Grimsley was an depressed and traumatized Pokemon Dark Type Expert and Addicted Gambler. He is one of the members of the Unova Elite Four. History Grimsley was born in a poor family in a town in Unova, as a kid he had Photophobia, aka his eyes had aversion to light, and since his family didnt have enough money for glasses that would help him, he would have to pass most of the time with his eyes closed. The few times Grimsley would go outside and play, he would get bullied and be called Grimjobsley, Grismley was confused as to what a Rimjob was, so he searched it and thats when his first trauma developed. When Grismley was ten years old he was abandoned by his parents because they said taking care of him costed too much money already, developing his second trauma. Grimsley tried to begin his own Pokemon Trainer journey but all of the starters had been chosen already. Grimsley got sad and walked around his town, without a home he had to play flute so he could get some money from people to be able to survive, however since he never took flute practices and he was terrible at it, people would find him incredibly annoying and never give him a single coin, developing his third trauma. One day when Winter came, Grimsley didnt seek shelter and instead tried to commit a slow suicide on the snow. luckily for him tho, a younger Burgh was taking a walk and noticed Grismley laying there freezing, and he gave Grimsley one of his scarfs(a yellow one) so he could be warm. Grimsley was truly touched by this and blushed, the scarf might have warmed his neck but Burghs consideration and care warmed his heart and soon entire body. Burgh soon would find an orphanage that Grimsley could be in temporalily until he found some decent parents. Burgh would always visit Grimsley just to make sure he was okay and play with him. Soon Grimsley would be adopted by a wealthy family and be given everything he never had, love and money. Grimsley was then given a Pawniard by his family because he said he always wanted a Pokemon, and they gave him that. Grimsley then started gambling because since he had so much money why woudnt he. He then became addicted to it and would gamble more and more to not think about his traumas and not focus on his depression. Later on his parents would die of unknown diseases, developing his fourth trauma. Grimsley later on became one of the Elite Four Members in Unova because he was a magnificent trainer who trained his Pokemon with all the love he could give. One day he would meet The Terrific Three. he thought they would be just typical trainers but all of his Pokemon were killed except by his Bisharp, developing his fifth and (hopefully) last trauma. Sometime after Daniel came back to Unova, Grimsley had a talk with Burgh, and Burgh said that his life was going good because he was dating Daniel. Grimsley then soon would suffer from Terminal Hanahaki Disease, his case was so severe that in a couple days he would later die suffocated because of the flowers growing on his lungs. Appeareance Depressed, and dead. Teams Grimsley Team consisted of a Scrafty, Krookodile, Liepard and Bisharp, but his team got brutally and mercylessly killed by Tiff and Johnny, and the only survivor was his Bisharp. Battling Strategies Grimsley is a very tactical trainer who fully trusts on his Pokemon. he knows what moves to use against each Pokemon and tries to do any clever moves he can think of, but none of that matters since his Pokemon got murdered, so he stopped battling since(or so we thought, but Battle Tree). Personality As a kid he was a totally wimpy and timid kid, but as he was growing up spoiled by his adoptive family he became a smug fuck. Relantionships Burgh - Gay. The Terrific Three - Bad Bad Bad Bad BAD memories, must gamble it away. Trivia * He has a extreme hatred for pedophiles and nasties overall, most people call him Pedo Slayer for being known that he killed a lot of pedos already and everyone was okay with that. * He has a weakness for cat lights. * He is NOT on the anime, which sad. Gallery Its hard.jpg|its hard Its not hard anymore.jpg|Grimsley displeased because not hard anymore. Avatar661945 4.png|Grimsley doing an awkward smile on an awkward situation 200px-Grimsley Bisharp Adventures.png|FLINT LOCKWOOD Catlight.jpg|CAT LIGHT OOOOO approaching me.PNG|oh are u approaching me h.jpg|When he loses at gambling pleasant day.PNG|pleasant day culture.PNG|ah, i see u are a man of culture aswell. scarf.PNG|Scarf dominos.jpg|Grimsley asserting his dominance before murding a MAP. when murder.PNG|when he murder when murder you.PNG|when his Pokemon are murdered owouwu.jpg|OWO uwu gun.jpg|No. slay.jpg|Grimsley Slaying. Grimsley_PMBW.png|I- grim.PNG|aight chief Grimsley is heading out. angry.jpg|when he angry dook.jpg|IM SANS UNDETAL gayme.png|OH BOY HERE I GO KILLIN AGAIN Category:Male Category:Deceased Category:Side Characters